Counterfeit products and documents can erode consumer confidence, generate losses for manufacturers and distributors, and destabilize organizations and governments that depend on secure documents and currencies.
Known methods for establishing the authenticity of a product or document are frequently able to be circumvented and can be costly or inconvenient and therefore are inadequate to stem the proliferation of counterfeit products and documents.